What happened after Halo's destruction
by B MAN2
Summary: chapter 3 is up!
1. the trap

Master Chief was running the usual diagnostics on the fighter when a ship dropped out of light speed right in front of them. He quickly ran to the pilots seat and took control of the weapons. The Convenent ship just stood there and waited. "Maybe they didn't see us," said Cortana. "Well it better stay that way." The Chief slowly maneuvered the fighter behind the Convenent cruiser. "From my scans their reactor is on its way to critical," said Cortana. "Impossible, why would they let their own reactor get that hot?" said the Master Chief. "I don't know," said Cortana. The Master Chief thank. "Cortana, scan for various life forms on that cruiser," said Master Chief. "Right away." "I picked up 5,265 flood and 10 Convent," said Cortana. "So my guess is that they're self-destructing the ship to prevent the ship getting into the hands of the flood," explained Master Chief. Than he thought, "Is their Convenent ships on the way?" asked Master Chief. "I detect 10 ships on the way to our position," said Cortana. "So what should we do, since if we move from behind the cruiser they'll spot us and open fire, but if we stay the other ships will detect us and open fire on us from there," explained Master Chief. "Hmm, I don't know the logical course of action, its up to you," said Cortana. I wonder… 


	2. the rescue

1 Continued from previous story…  
  
"I think we should wait here and take our chance of not being found," said Master Chief, "But how long tell the Convent fleet show up?"  
  
"From my estimations the fleet will be here at 2300 hours, but I also detect another fleet moving to our coordinates," said Cortana  
  
"Another fleet? Can you get an ID?" asked Master Chief.  
  
"No, but they're moving fast," said Cortana.  
  
"Hmm I think we should still stay here where it's pretty safe at the moment," said Master Chief.  
  
Each fleet started moving closer to their position.  
  
"I want you to know if the Convent starts to board us destroy me at once," warned Cortana.  
  
"I hope it won't come to that," said Master Chief.  
  
Than in one giant flash a whole Convent Armada came out of light speed.  
  
"Oh shit," said Master Chief  
  
Than he saw five Convent boarding craft undock from one of their ships.  
  
"When is that other fleet gong be here?" asked Master Chief.  
  
"It should be here right… now," said Cortana.  
  
A huge fleet of UNSC ships came out of light speed.  
  
"It… can't be," said Cortana.  
  
"This is the UNSC rescue fleet fleet commander Dole speaking," said the commander.  
  
"I didn't know anyone else was alive," said Master Chief.  
  
"We unforuntinitly arrived after the Battle of Reach, and rescued the survivors, and we traced your flight path to here, " stated the commander.  
  
Meanwhile the two fleets were exchanging fire among themselves.  
  
"Hurry, fly to the carrier Barrier," ordered the commander.  
  
They quickly flew to the carrier.  
  
"Can we go to light speed?" asked Master Chief to the commander.  
  
"No the Convent bastards knocked out all of our fleets engines, were sitting ducks!" said the commander.  
  
"What's the ship to ship ratio at the moment?" asked Cortana.  
  
"They lead two to one," said the helmsmen.  
  
"Hmm," thank Cortana.  
  
"What's the smallest ship in this fleet?" asked Cortana.  
  
"A Dolorc class scout ship, why?" asked the commander.  
  
"If we take its crew and have an AI pilot it to the center of the Convent fleet and self-destruct it, thus wiping out a greater portion of the fleet," said Cortana.  
  
"Yes… yes it's a good idea and if we give it enough cover fire it could make it there, reactors unharmed," said the commander.  
  
He than told the other captains about this idea and acknowledged it.  
  
He opened a com link to the other ships, "OK, people we are going to do a risky plan… we are going to send in the scout ship, Observer, in to the middle of the Convent fleet, and self-destruct it, hopefully the explosion will damage or destroy most of the fleet," explained the commander.  
  
The Observer carefully maneuvered to the carrier.  
  
"OK, now we need a AI," said the commander.  
  
"I volunteer," said Cortana.  
  
"No, don't do it you contain classified information on UNSC projects, they need you," said Master Chief.  
  
"This ship has an AI just for ship maintenance, it could be modified," said the commander.  
  
"Cortana, you take over this ship, since your 'experienced' in battle," said Master Chief.  
  
"The Observer is on the front line, ready for deployment," said the COM officer.  
  
"Good, now when the Observer starts ahead, everyone start firing their MAC guns and torpedoes simultaneously," ordered the commander.  
  
"Now on my mark… MARK," ordered the commander. 


	3. the plan

Continued from previous story…  
  
  
  
Instantly the ships began firing and the observer started to move in…  
  
"The observer is on course and is under heavy fire," said Cortana.  
  
"Give 'em all we got, that's and order!" said the commander.  
  
The ships began firing their heavy weapons at the enemy ships.  
  
"How long tell the Observer is in position?" asked the commander.  
  
"Approximately two minutes, if its not destroyed by then," said Cortana.  
  
"Hmm… send in the fighters, it may not be much but we can use all the help we can get," ordered the commander.  
  
"… Fighters launched," said Cortana.  
  
"Sir, there is a Covenant cruiser headed directly for us," said Cortana.  
  
"Directly? That's suicide, even for them," said the commander.  
  
"It's the one with the flood," said Master Chief.  
  
"Flood? Who's the flood?" asked the commander.  
  
"The Flood is a species, the only species the Covenant are afraid of," said Master Chief.  
  
"Why haven't I heard of this species? Why don't we ask them to help us?" asked the commander.  
  
"The Flood eats all, it transforms whole civilizations into its form, it's more like a virus gone bad," said Master Chief.  
  
"Eats? So you mean it divours other people?" asked the commander.  
  
"Yes, and there (the Covenant) trying to self-destruct that ship to prevent it to becoming in the hands of the flood," explained Master Chief.  
  
"So they're trying to take us out while taking out the flood," said the commander.  
  
"More or less," said Master Chief.  
  
"Do we have any more close-range weapons available?" asked the commander.  
  
"No, and our whole fighter squadron is destroyed," said Cortana.  
  
"Hmm, send in the marines, they'll take them out," ordered the commander.  
  
"Sir, if I may go too, I know how the Flood thinks, and I have more experience in that kind of combat," said Master Chief.  
  
"No, you are too valuable, plus we can use your suit to gain more inf. about the Flood and the Covenant.  
  
"Please sir, I insist," asked Master Chief.  
  
"Oh all right, but make it quick, we'll give as much cover as we can," said the commander.  
  
Later, in the landing bay…  
  
"Sir, the commander has put you in charge of this mission," said a Marine.  
  
"OK," acknowledged Master Chief.  
  
He quickly gathered the one thousand Marines.  
  
"We'll divide up into two landing parties, alpha and beta, 50 landing ships each, alpha will make their way to the bridge and hopefully take control of the ship; I'll be in beta which we will make our way to their engineering to which we will stop the reactor cascade," explained Master Chief.  
  
The Marines nodded their heads.  
  
"Now lets move!" ordered Master Chief.  
  
The mass of Marines quickly moved to their assigned drop ships.  
  
The Master Chief turned around to see the commander running toward him.  
  
"Here take Cortana, you need her more than we do," said the commander while giving him Cortana.  
  
He quickly took and plugged her in to his suit.  
  
"Nice to see you again," said Cortana.  
  
"I want you to come back here in one peace," ordered the commander.  
  
"We will, more or less," replied Master Chief.  
  
"Good," said the commander.  
  
"Alpha you take the port side, Beta you take the starboard side," ordered Master Chief or a COM channel.  
  
Within a few minutes they were in the Covenant's landing bay.  
  
"Good luck men," said Master Chief.  
  
Than he saw five bright purple streaks heading toward the Barrier.  
  
"Oh, shit," said Master Chief. 


End file.
